El Señor y la Señora Abernathy
by marizpe
Summary: Solo había una forma en la que Effie sería admitida en el distrito 13, y esa era como la señora Effie Abernathy. Siendo la esposa de un Vencedor de los Juegos y líder de la rebelión no podían denegarle el acceso. Esta historia participa en el minireto "Una pareja para Haymitch" del foro El Diente de León. Hayffie


**EL SEÑOR Y LA SEÑORA ABERNATHY**

Esta es la segunda historia que escribo, me encantan los Juegos del Hambre y en especial la pareja de Haymitch y Effie.

Muchas gracias a Elenear28 por betear esta historia.

Esta historia partcipa en el minireto "Una pareja para Haymitch" del foro El diente de león.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

―Señor y señora Abernathy, este es su compartimiento ― les dijo el joven soldado abriendo la puerta e indicándoles que pasaran ― Esta puerta de aquí es el baño, en este guardarropa encontraran los uniformes que deben portar durante su estancia aquí, y aquí señora le entrego el reglamento del distrito 13― dijo mientras ponía un cuadernillo en la mano a Effie.

―Gracias, es usted muy amable― contestó Effie mientras recorría con ojos muy abiertos el compartimiento que les habían asignado que constaba además de lo descrito por el soldado de una cama matrimonial pegada a la pared, un buró con una lámpara, un pequeño librero y una mesa con dos sillas.

―Señor Abernathy, lo esperan en la sala de mando en 20 minutos, volveré por usted para escoltarlo, y por favor utilice el uniforme ― y dicho esto el soldado cerró la puerta tras de sí dejándolos solos.

―Mi cuarto de baño es más grande que todo esto, y mira solo hay una pequeña cama― le dijo Effie con ojos de horror colocando su mano sobre la boca.

―Princesa, puedes dormirte en el suelo si así lo prefieres― contestó Haymitch mientras se quitaba la camisa.

―No seas grosero, esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama― dijo ella haciendo un mohín con los labios.

―No veo a ninguna dama por aquí― y quitándose los pantalones y el bóxer al mismo tiempo los arrojó al piso.

― ¡Haymitch! ― le dijo ella al ver la ropa tirada en el piso.

―Relájate cariño, no hay nada que no hayas visto antes―dijo Haymitch riéndose creyendo que ella se había sorprendido de verlo desnudo.

―Desafortunadamente ― le respondió ella levantando una ceja y viéndolo a los ojos.

―No escuché que te quejaras la última vez― dijo él sonriendo y se metió al baño.

―No pienso vivir en un cochinero y estar todo el tiempo recogiendo tu desorden, ¡no soy tu mucama! ― dijo ella molesta a lo que él solo le guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta del baño.

Effie dobló la ropa de Haymitch, se sentó en la cama y se puso a leer el reglamento que le dieron. No podía evitar soltar exclamaciones conforme iba leyendo ― _tienen que estar bromeando, esto es una pesadilla_ ― pensó Effie mientras hojeaba el cuadernillo.

―El agua caliente no dura mucho― dijo Haymitch cuando salió del baño después de un rato con una toalla alrededor de su cadera.

―5 minutos solamente― le dijo Effie levantando el manual que estaba leyendo con una mano ―Haymitch, esto es el infierno, son demasiadas reglas ridículas, con lo poco que he leído siento que esta por darme un ataque de pánico y me falta el aire.

―Esto es mejor que estar en una prisión, ¿no crees?, cariño recuerda lo que hablamos― le dijo él mientras se abotonaba la camisa ―Tenemos que seguir todas las reglas que nos indiquen aquí, no podemos meternos en problemas con estas personas, ellos tienen mucho tiempo de vivir alejados de todos y han sobrevivido, recuerda cual es nuestro fin ¿de acuerdo? ―se acercó a ella y le levantó el mentón con una mano para que lo viera a los ojos.

―Sí, de acuerdo― dijo ella haciendo un puchero como una niña regañada.

―Bien, ahora te vas a quitar toda esta basura que tienes en la cara, también el estropajo viejo que traes en la cabeza y te vas a cortar esas garras que tienes en las manos.

― ¡Haymitch! ¿Tienes que ser tan grosero e insultarme para decirme las cosas?; Además la última vez no escuché que te quejaras de éstas ― dijo ella mostrándole sus largas uñas postizas decoradas.

― ¡Touché! ― se dirigió a la puerta para salir del compartimiento, pero antes de abrirla se giró a verla ― No haga nada estúpido Effie, no salgas de aquí, no creo que sea seguro hasta que aclare algunas cosas en comando y haz lo que te pedí. Piensa en Katniss.

―Aunque quisiera no saldría a ningún lado, este lugar me da escalofríos, y pensar en usar ese espantoso uniforme, ¿no conocen otro color que no sea el gris? ― dijo ella arrugando la nariz con claro disgusto.

―No es más espantoso que ese ridículo vestido que traes puesto ― dijo él y abrió la puerta para salir.

―Por favor investiga a donde llevaron a Katniss y Finnick para ir a verlos ― le dijo ella antes de que él saliera.

Haymitch asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta. Effie se quedó viendo hacia la puerta por un momento, luego bajó su mirada a sus manos y tocó la sencilla argolla dorada que tenía en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

 _Flashback_

 _Effie salió del elevador e ingresó al penthouse correspondiente al distrito 12, se sentía emocionada por las alianzas que habían formado Katniss y Peeta con los otros tributos y la cantidad enorme de patrocinadores que querían apoyarlos. Entró en la sala con una sonrisa en los labios, pero pronto la borró al ver a Haymitch sentado en el sofá con los brazos apoyados en las piernas y las manos cubriendo su rostro._

― _¿Haymitch, estás bien?_ ― _Effie se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro._

 _Él volteó a verla, tomó unos papeles que tenía en la mesita de centro, se paró, tomó su mano y la condujo hacia la azotea sin decir una sola palabra. Effie se dejó llevar, sabía lo que significaba, había cosas que no se podían hablar dentro del Penthouse por miedo a que los estuvieran escuchando._

― _Toma asiento princesa_ ― _le ordenó Haymitch en voz suave y ella lo obedeció sentándose en una de las dos sillas que había junto a una mesa, y volteó a verlo con cara de preocupación._

― _¿Qué pasa Haymitch?, me estas preocupando, ¿es sobre Cinna verdad?, ¿ya pudiste localizarlo?_ _―_ _preguntó Effie y su voz cada vez adquiría un tono más agudo, sentía una gran angustia y un hueco en el estómago, no habían sabido nada de él desde el día que iniciaron los juegos y Haymitch dijo que él iba a localizarlo a como diera lugar._

 _El mentor tenía la mirada perdida en la ciudad y se pasó las manos por el cabello agarrándose a nuca, después volteó a verla y movió la cabeza negativamente bajando después la mirada al piso._

 _―_ _¡No! ― la voz de ella salió ahogada, y su respiración se aceleró, los ojos pronto se llenaron de lágrimas y se tapó la boca con una mano para ahogar los sollozos._

 _Haymitch se acercó a ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombro dándole un ligero apretón, a lo que Effie respondió lanzándose a sus brazos, lo abrazó de la cintura y escondió su rostro en el cuello, él tardó un poco en reaccionar y devolverle el abrazo deslizando sus manos en su espalda._

 _Después de un rato los sollozos disminuyeron, se sentía muy bien estar así abrazada a él y se preguntó porque no lo habían hecho antes, pero recordó que la relación con él era algo complicada por decirlo de una forma, tenían sexo de forma regular producto de sus constantes discusiones o de la bebida, pero no dormían juntos, no se acurrucaban ni se acariciaban; aunque ella siempre había anhelado algo más no quería asustarlo y alejarlo de su lado, prefería conformarse con lo poco que recibía._

 _―_ _¿Estás más tranquila? ― le preguntó Haymitch y la separó un poco para verla a los ojos, ella tenía el maquillaje arruinado al igual que su camisa._

 _Effie solo asintió con la cabeza y con las palmas de las manos se quitó el resto de las lágrimas sin importarle que su rostro quedara más manchado debido al maquillaje corrido._

 _―_ _Tengo que confesarte algo Effie, no solo las vidas de Peeta y Katniss están en peligro, también las nuestras; desde hace años hay grupos de infiltrados trabajado en los distritos y aquí en el Capitolio para derrocar al actual gobierno, solo esperaban una señal, un símbolo que les diera la fuerza necesaria para actuar y el año pasado cuando apareció Katniss portando el sinsajo e hizo el truco de las bayas, ella hizo que el movimiento rebelde se levantara y empezara a actuar._

 _―_ _¿Qué quieres decir Haymitch? ― ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido no comprendía bien todo lo que le estaba diciendo él._

 _―_ _Cinna tenía años trabajando para los rebeldes, y cuando Katniss se presentó como voluntaria para los Juegos en lugar de su hermana, supo que ella era la señal que estaban buscando, por eso él la convirtió en el sinsajo y pagó las consecuencias. Eso no es todo, hay un plan para rescatar a nuestros chicos de la arena, Plutarch Heavensbee también está apoyando a los rebeldes ― le confesó él._

 _Effie se sentó, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era mucha información para procesar._

 _―_ _¿Desde cuándo? ― ella volteó a verlo a los ojos ― ¿desde cuándo lo sabes Haymitch? ¿por qué no me habías dicho?_

 _―_ _Porque entre menos sepas es mejor, es más seguro, si fueran tras de ti sería muy peligroso que tuvieras esta información. Pero los planes van más rápido de lo pensado, mañana van a rescatar a Peeta y Katniss de la arena, y todos los demás tributos que estén aún con vida y serán transportados al distrito 13― Haymitch levantó una mano para que Effie no lo interrumpiera ―si escuchaste bien el distrito 13 existe, no fue destruido por completo como nos hicieron creer, lograron reconstruirse y establecerse bajo tierra._

 _―_ _¿Y qué va a pasar con nosotros? ― preguntó ella._

 _―_ _Nosotros también iremos al 13, convencí a Plutarch de que te necesitamos para trabajar con Katniss, pero él no cree que vayan a recibirte en ese distrito, odian a la gente del Capitolio y todo lo que tiene que ver con los Juegos y tu posición de escolta está en tu contra así que tuve que buscar una solución ― Haymitch puso ante ella los papeles que había llevado consigo._

 _―_ _¿Qué es esto? ― Effie tomó los documentos y comenzó a leerlos._

 _―_ _Es tu seguro de vida en el distrito 13, así que fírmalos ― él le tendió una pluma._

 _―_ _Es un acta de matrimonio Haymitch, aquí dice que seré tu esposa y tiene fecha del año pasado ―Ella miraba atónita los papeles._

 _―_ _¡Felicidades Princesa!, estoy haciendo tus sueños realidad, ahora firma las tres copias que no tenemos mucho tiempo ―él hablaba nervioso._

 _―_ _Pero estos documentos son reales Haymitch ― Effie no podía evitar releer los documentos otra vez._

 _―_ _Siento mucho que no sea la boda de tus sueños, pero estoy salvando tu vida, no puedes quedarte en el Capitolio porque ellos irán tras de ti como lo hicieron con Cinna, y no puedes entrar en el distrito 13 como una escolta pero sí como mi esposa; no se atreverían a rechazar a la esposa de un Vencedor de los Juegos que los ha estado apoyando desde hace mucho tiempo, la fecha es de hace un año para que sea más creíble ―él iba subiendo el tono de voz conforme hablaba ―ahora por un demonio ¿podrías firmar ya los papeles? Piensa en Katniss y Peeta._

 _―_ _¡No seas rudo Haymitch! Esta no es la propuesta de matrimonio más romántica que me hayan hecho ― pero tomó la pluma y firmó los documentos frente a ella ― Mi padre seguro va a desheredarme al enterarse que me casé con un hombre de un distrito_ ― _dijo ella en apenas un murmullo._

 _―_ _¡Felicidades señora Abernathy! ― Haymitch se congeló por un momento cuando pronunció esas palabras al igual que Effie, pero se recompuso rápido y se quitó una cadena que traía en el cuello de la cuál colgaban dos argollas._

 _Effie estaba paralizada viéndolo. Haymitch sacó las argollas y se colocó la más grande en su dedo anular, después tomó la mano de Effie y deslizó la otra en su dedo._

 _―_ _Estas argollas son el único recuerdo que tengo de mis padres, lamento que no tenga diamantes ni sea tan elegante…_

 _Effie lo interrumpió:_

 _―_ _Es perfecta, gracias, te prometo que cuidaré de ella hasta que todo esto se resuelva― dijo ella cerrando el puño y llevándose la mano hacia el pecho._

 _―_ _Bien… recuerda que todo lo hacemos únicamente por nuestros chicos ― Haymitch ya estaba casi en la puerta cuando lo dijo y no vio la mirada de dolor que le dio ella al pronunciar esas últimas palabras._

Fin del Flashback

Effie suspiró viendo la argolla en su dedo, Haymitch le había entregado el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre, pero no debía ilusionarse y pensar cosas que no eran, porque también le dejó muy claro que solo habían hecho eso por los chicos, y porque su presencia en el distrito 13 era necesaria por Katniss.

Horas más tarde regresó Haymitch al compartimiento, y se quedó parado en la puerta en cuanto la vio.

―Vamos, ya puedes insultarme, búrlate todo lo que quieras ― le dijo Effie con las manos en las caderas, vestida con una camisa de él, sin peluca y sin maquillaje.

Haymitch abrió y cerró varias veces la boca sin poder pronunciar ni una palabra.

―No puedo creer que por fin te haya dejado sin palabras ― dijo ella sonriendo.

Él carraspeó

― Te ves hermosa princesa, me gustas más con tu look natural y te queda mejor mi ropa.

La escolta no podía dejar de sonreír, sabía que a él le gustaba más cuando se veía horrorosa sin maquillaje y su cabello sin volumen, aunque muy pocas veces dejó que él la viera así en el pasado.

El mentor se sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos y a prepararse para acostarse

― ¿Comiste algo?

―Si me trajeron un poco de pan y algo parecido a una sopa, pero cuéntame ¿cómo te fue? ¿de qué hablaron? ¿dónde están Katniss y Finnick? ―le preguntó ella

―Katniss y Finnick están en el área médica, podrás verlos mañana, saben que Katniss no se encuentra emocionalmente en buenas condiciones así que necesitan de tu ayuda para hacerla volver en sí, le acaban de contar lo sucedido en el distrito 12 y lo tomó muy mal como era esperado, pero quieren que se recupere pronto para grabar unos promocionales para transmitirlos en los distritos y convencer a la gente para que se levante en armas ―él volteó a verla a los ojos ― tú serás la asistenta de Plutarch, mañana te van a dar un recorrido para que conozcas las instalaciones.

― Y tú, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿por qué no puedo trabajar a tu lado? ― le dijo ella, no se sentía segura en ese lugar y prefería quedarse a su lado.

―Mañana me van a ingresar a rehabilitación por unas semanas, aquí no hay alcohol así que tienen que secarme― Haymitch se puso una camiseta para dormir

― ¡Por Dios Haymitch! No pueden cortarte el alcohol así, pueden matarte ― dijo ella preocupada.

―Y por fin te desharías de mí cariño, ¿no es lo que has deseado desde que nos conocimos? ―dijo él en tono de broma, pero Effie no se rio.

―No bromees con eso Haymitch― ella se sentó junto a él en la cama y tomó su mano― ¿al menos podré ir a verte?

―No durante los primeros tres días, pero no dudes en visitarme después, no sé qué condiciones voy a estar, va a ser muy duro ― él le dio un ligero apretón en la mano y se dispuso a acostarse, ella se metió dentro de las sábanas y se pegó a la pared.

Se acostaron de lado uno frente al otro, viéndose a los ojos.

―Tengo miedo Haymitch, este lugar… viste como me veía la gente cuando nos trajeron aquí ― le dijo ella en voz baja.

―No hay ningún circo por aquí princesa, por lo tanto, jamás habían visto a un payaso, por supuesto que todos te iban a ver― pero pronto sintió un golpe en el brazo ― ¡Auch!, pegas duro cariño.

―Hablo en serio Haymitch, aquí están los sobrevivientes del 12 y no creo que me vean con buenos ojos después de haber cosechado a sus hijos año tras año.

―No te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada siempre que hagas todo lo que te dijeron princesa, sigue las reglas, aquí ponen castigos severos si las rompes, cualquier cosa consúltalo con Plutarch mientras yo no estoy, y usa mi apellido, si alguien intenta algo recuérdales que eres mi esposa y que soy un líder rebelde, todo estará bien ― le quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro, acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

Effie asintió con la cabeza, pero estaba temblando, entre la incertidumbre de que pasaría mañana y el frío que sentía en el compartimento no podía detener los temblores.

―Ven acá― Haymitch la agarró de la cintura con un brazo y la pegó a él, sus rostros estaban muy cerca ― ¿mejor? ― dijo mientras metía su mano bajo la camisa que traía puesta Effie y recorría toda su espalda.

Ella lo vio a los ojos por un instante y sin dudarlo lo besó, él respondió de inmediato y el beso poco a poco subió de intensidad.

Se separaron un instante por aire

―Creo señor Abernathy que me debe una noche de bodas― le dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el pecho y pudo ver como los ojos grises de él se volvían oscuros de deseo ― ¡Ah! ― soltó una exclamación ella cuando él en un rápido movimiento se colocó sobre ella.

―Como usted lo desee señora Abernathy― dijo Haymitch con una sonrisa y luego la beso con una pasión casi violenta.

La vida en el distrito 13 no era fácil, todos tenían que trabajar por igual y seguir el horario que les marcaban en el brazo cada mañana; la comida no era la mejor, la racionaban según el peso y requerimientos físicos de cada persona, y encima de todo no había café. Pero Effie trató de poner su mejor cara como siempre lo hacía y hacer lo que le indicaban.

Visitó a Haymitch todos los días que le permitieron mientras estuvo en rehabilitación; utilizó su nuevo apellido para mejorar las condiciones en las que tenían a "su esposo", ya que sin el alcohol se había vuelto algo violento y sufría de alucinaciones que tenían asustados al personal de ahí, así que Effie se encargaba de su aseo físico como lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones en el pasado cuando vomitaba de borracho en el penthouse, también lo alimentaba y logró que le quitaran las amarras con las que lo tenían sujeto a la cama.

―Por favor Haymitch, recupérate pronto, te necesito, Katniss te necesita, no ha querido cooperar como se lo han pedido, se esconde casi todo el día y la presidenta Coin está empezando a perder la paciencia, ¿sabes? Esa mujer no me inspira nada de confianza y temo lo que pueda hacer ― le dijo ella sentada en una silla al lado de su cama, solía hacer lo mismo todos los días, conversaba con él, le platicaba su día y sus preocupaciones; sabía que si Haymitch estuviera en sus cinco sentidos no la dejaría hablar tanto.

Haymitch volteó a verla a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo, y después los labios:

―Muy bonita―le dijo él.

Ella cerró los ojos ante la caricia y se permitió disfrutarlo aunque fuera un momento, sabía que Haymitch estaba probablemente alucinando y cuando él le quitó la mascada de la cabeza y le acarició el cabello, ella no opuso resistencia; anhelaba sus caricias, su calor, solo pudieron dormir juntos la primera noche que pasaron en ese distrito y despertar entre sus brazos, con su espalda pegada a su pecho y el brazo de él sobre su cintura había sido lo mejor que había experimentado en mucho tiempo y le hizo preguntarse por qué no lo habían hecho antes.

―Tienen que mostrarle a Katniss como quedó el distrito 12, darle un motivo para encender el fuego que tiene dentro y que así acepte su rol como el sinsajo ― Haymitch seguía acariciando su cabello.

Effie abrió los ojos ante sus palabras, creía que él no le había puesto atención a lo que ella le había contado y eso la confundía, pues Haymitch no se había permitido jamás mostrar esa ternura hacia ella lo que le hacía creer que él no era consciente de sus acciones, pero de pronto le daba su opinión sobre lo que ella le había platicado y la hacía dudar de si sus acciones eran completamente inconscientes, y decidió preguntárselo, pero se escuchó un ligero golpe en la puerta.

―Señora Abernathy, el horario de visita ya terminó― le informó una enfermera.

―Nos vemos mañana ― Effie se acercó a Haymitch y le besó suavemente los labios ― Te amo― le susurró ella y se dirigió de inmediato a la salida, temía que él reaccionara ante sus palabras, se asustara y la alejara, pero no había podido callarlo más, sentía que ese sentimiento la ahogaba y necesitaba decírselo y decidió que se lo diría todos los días sin esperar nada a cambio.

Effie tenía que admitir que le gustaba mucho más que la llamaran señora Abernathy que señorita Trinket, y disfrutaba presentarse como Effie Abernathy, aunque era algo que no iba a admitir frente a Haymitch.

En las noches en la soledad de su compartimento ella dejaba su mente vagar mientras giraba inconscientemente el anillo en su dedo, no sabía qué pasaría con ellos cuando todo eso acabara, ¿le presentaría él los papeles del divorcio?, ciertamente ella no lo haría, lo amaba y solo en sus más locas fantasías se había imaginado como su esposa; pero de nuevo recordaba que Haymitch le había dejado en claro que solo hacían eso por los chicos, él no la amaba realmente, la única vez que ella le había preguntado si amaba a alguien, hacía ya varios años, él le contestó que había amado a una única mujer, su novia de la adolescencia y en su corazón ya no había lugar para nadie más, eso le había roto el corazón y la esperanza de que algún día pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Una semana después Haymitch la sorprendería entrando al estudio donde trataban de grabar un propo con Katniss, aunque su piel se veía más amarilla y tenía un ligero temblor en las manos debido a la abstinencia, su carácter volvía a ser el de antes. Effie no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo y tuvo que frenarse para no correr a abrazarlo y besarlo.

Comenzaron a trabajar juntos casi de inmediato, Haymitch y Effie eran un equipo y el haber estado juntos como mentor y escolta durante 12 años era una gran ventaja pues conocían perfectamente la forma de pensar el uno del otro, y aunque ella era la asistente de Plutarch, apoyaba en todo a su esposo.

Por las noches Effie ya no se sentía sola, ni tenía frío, Haymitch la abrazaba por la espalda y la pegaba a su pecho de una forma algo posesiva, y se sentía tan bien, tan natural, que ella decidió olvidarse por un momento el motivo por el cual se había convertido en su esposa y disfrutó de los beneficios.

En cuanto a su nuevo trabajo, por fin ella representaba un papel que le gustaba, a pesar de la monotonía del distrito 13, de la falta de colores y sonidos, de los vestidos glamorosos, pelucas y maquillaje, Effie se sentía más viva que nunca, odiaba ser una escolta y tener que sacar el nombre de dos niños año con año para que fueran asesinados en la arena, pero ser la señora Abernathy, una rebelde que trabajaba diario apoyando a los otros a derrocar la tiranía del Capitolio la hacía sentirse mejor consigo misma como si pudiera redimirse un poco ayudado a conseguir la libertar tan anhelada de los distritos.

Su relación con Haymitch poco a poco dio un giro de 180 grados, ella se permitía ser más cariñosa con él en público pues finalmente era su esposa, y él se mostraba más atento con ella, la mantenía al tanto de todos los planes, y durante las juntas la buscaba con la mirada e intercambiaban sonrisas, si se sentaban uno al lado del otro se tomaban la mano bajo la mesa o él le acariciaba la pierna.

―Te vistes así a propósito para provocarme ― Haymitch le susurró en el oído a Effie mientras ella se preparaba un té y le daba la espalda, le puso las manos en las caderas y le dio un ligero apretón. Se encontraban en medio de una tediosa junta que ya había durado horas y habían hecho un pequeño descanso de 15 minutos antes de continuar.

Effie sonrió

― Eso quiere decir que te gusta mi nuevo modelo ― ella se hizo para atrás pegándose a él para excitarlo un poco. Se había confeccionado un vestido con los uniformes, le había hecho el cuello ancho de forma que dejaba casi al descubierto sus hombros y le llegaba un poco por arriba de las rodillas.

―Y ver como todos los hombres aquí reunidos se comen con la vista a mi esposa… no, eso no me gusta mucho ― le dio un beso rápido entre el cuello y la clavícula, y apretó su cadera contra ella Y Effie sintió la creciente erección contra su espalda.

Ella ahogo un gemido, algo que la excitaba de inmediato era escucharlo llamarla "mi esposa" y él lo sabía, viéndolo de reojo le susurró:

―Te espero en el almacén de limpieza al final del pasillo ― y pronto salió de la sala olvidando por completo el té que había preparado.

Esa era una nueva faceta excitante de su relación, ya no hacían el amor solamente después de una discusión, ahora lo hacían siempre que podían, se sentían como adolescentes, no podían quitarse las manos de encima, él o ella se arrastraban mutuamente a pasillos solitarios o pequeños almacenes para tener intimidad que no solo reservaban para las noches en el compartimento, pues con la guerra encima no siempre podían dormir, apenas si abandonaban la sala de mando.

Haymitch la besaba más, y le mostró un lado de él que no conocía, podía ser cariñoso y considerado con ella. Realmente estaban viviendo una etapa de recién casados. Y sentía que cada día que pasaba se enamoraba más de él. Después de haber vivido durante años en una montaña rusa de sentimientos con él, pues no sabía que podía esperar al siguiente día o hasta los siguientes Juegos que se vieran, ahora se sentía en las nubes, en el punto más alto y solo deseaba que no hubiera una caída, pues ciertamente le rompería el corazón.

Cuando Katniss disparó la flecha que acabó con la vida de Alma Coin, todo se complicó, pues Effie no solo temía por la vida de la chica, sino por la suya. Diversos grupos de varios distritos comenzaron a pugnar por la presidencia, y mientras se elegía al nuevo presidente y su gabinete, ordenaron la aprehensión de todas las personas involucradas en los Juegos, las cuales no solo incluían a los vigilantes, diseñadores de la arena y técnicos, también arrestaron a patrocinadores y a las escoltas, los cuales estarían en prisión hasta que se pudieran llevar a cabo los juicios de cada uno. Effie estaba bajo constante vigilancia y se le había prohibido abandonar la mansión presidencial, pero tenía una condición más favorable que los otros y compartía una habitación de la mansión con su esposo.

Haymitch y Plutarch decidieron apoyar a Paylor del distrito 8 para que fuera la nueva presidenta de Panem. Mientras se elegía a alguien, trabajaron duro para preparar el caso de Katniss y demostrar que estaba mentalmente desorientada y por eso había actuado de la forma en que lo hizo, y por otro lado recolectaron firmas y testimonios para demostrar que Effie era una rebelde que había estado trabajando arduamente con ellos desde hacía tiempo contra el Capitolio.

―Empaca tus cosas Princesa, nos vamos mañana a primera hora ― le dijo Haymitch al entrar en la habitación que compartía con ella.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ¿cuáles fueron los veredictos? ― dijo ella acercándose a él.

Haymitch se sentó en la cama y le hizo una seña a Effie para que se sentara a su lado ―Logramos que se dictaminara que Katniss no está bien mentalmente debido al estrés postraumático de la guerra y pérdida de su hermana, y tú no serás llevada a juicio como el resto de las personas involucradas en los Juegos por tu valiosa participación en la rebelión y además por ser la esposa de un líder de la misma y Vencedor de los Juegos a quién Snow arrebató todo cuánto tenía ― él entrelazó sus manos y luego se las llevó a sus labios y besó la mano de Effie.

―Escuché que están dando pena de muerte para todas las personas involucradas en los Juegos, pero si yo no soy llevada a juicio quiere decir que ¿soy libre? ― le preguntó ella viéndolo a los ojos.

―Princesa, para el caso de Katniss y el tuyo, concluyeron que ustedes no pueden permanecer en el Capitolio, al menos no por algunos años, después podríamos solicitar algún permiso o algo, pero por el momento las dos fueron exiliadas al distrito 12― Haymitch volvió a besar su mano y espero su reacción.

Effie comenzó a sollozar y Haymitch malinterpretó su reacción, la abrazó fuertemente y le acarició el cabello:

―Cariño, estoy seguro que no será algo permanente, pero a mí no me parece tan malo, no hubiera permitido que te encarcelaran o peor.

―No, no me entiendes―dijo ella entre sollozos ―en verdad estoy feliz, tenía tanto miedo que me apartaran de ti y de los chicos ― Effie se limpiaba las lágrimas con las manos, algo no muy propio de una dama, pero no le importó, de pronto comenzó a reír ― perdón sé que debes creer que estoy loca…

― ¿Creer? ― la interrumpió Haymitch ―Siempre he estado seguro de que te faltan algunos tornillos, tantas pelucas te dañaron ciertamente el cerebro ―dijo él sonriendo.

―Eres un grosero, y rudo, jamás aprendiste buenos modales ― dijo ella con una sonrisa, y agarrándole la cara continuo ―Y te amo tanto que no imagino mi vida sin ti ― y lo besó, sabía lo que Haymitch sentía algo por ella aunque él no lo dijera en voz alta.

Al día siguiente viajaron los tres en aerodeslizador rumbo al distrito 12 después de despedirse de Peeta y dejarlo en manos de doctor Aurelius, quién les prometió que dentro de poco el chico podría viajar hacia su distrito.

En el distrito 12 ya había grupos de personas trabajando en la reconstrucción de la ciudad, la mayoría de los cuerpos de las personas que fallecieron ahí, ya habían sido enterrados por un grupo de voluntarios que había mandado el distrito 13 antes de que la guerra terminara.

Cuando se establecieron en la villa de los vencedores, Effie de inmediato se puso manos a la obra, después de limpiar y arreglar la casa de Haymitch, y con ayuda de Sae también la casa de Katniss y Peeta, se puso a las órdenes de Thom, un ex minero amigo de Gale que estaba a cargo de la organización de las brigadas de limpieza y reconstrucción de la ciudad, y ella de inmediato se ofreció para hacerse responsable de los pedidos de suministros que se hacían al Capitolio.

Haymitch obligado por Effie se puso a trabajar en la limpieza y planes de reconstrucción de la panadería de la familia de Peeta, al principio puso resistencia al trabajo, pero por otra parte se sentía en deuda con el chico debido a que no pudo rescatarlo de la Arena junto con Katniss como había sido el plan, y supuso que cuando regresara al distrito 12 el muchacho querría continuar con el negocio familiar, pues en el distrito 13 demostró que a pesar de todo disfrutaba horneando.

Los meses pasaron y de pronto se encontraron todos de nuevo unidos, por fin el equipo estaba completo. Effie se sentía feliz, pues tenía a los chicos cerca y vivía junto al amor de su vida. A pesar de no volver a usar las pelucas y ropas tan extravagantes del Capitolio, era feliz con su nuevo guardarropa, demasiado colorido para gusto de Haymitch, pero más casual, no cubría su cabello desde que llegó a ese distrito, pero le encantaba traerlo siempre arreglado, no había excusas para no vestir con estilo pues eso define quién eres, era lo que ella siempre contestaba cuando Haymitch quería burlarse de ella.

El día de su cumpleaños Effie se despertó muy feliz, Haymitch lo recordó e incluso la sorprendió con el desayuno.

―Cuando regreses del trabajo, quiero que te pongas uno de esos vestidos que sabes que me gustan porque vamos a hacer algo especial― le dijo Haymitch mientras veía como Effie terminaba su desayuno.

―Que lo hayas recordado este año es suficiente regalo para mí, aunque claro no me opongo a que me consientas ― recogió su plato sucio, y después le dio un largo beso a Haymitch antes de irse al trabajo ―Te amo― le susurró en los labios antes de besarlo de nuevo ― sabía que debajo de esa coraza de hombre rudo, se escondía un hombre romántico.

―No hagas que me arrepienta princesa, y no te acostumbres a esto, hoy es un día especial ― y dándole una pequeña nalgada, él la despidió en la puerta.

Horas más tarde Effie terminaba de ponerse un vestido rojo que sabía volvía loco de lujuria a Haymitch y decidió dejarse el cabello suelto como sabía que a él más le gustaba. Cuando bajó las escaleras, se lo encontró vestido de traje esperándola, su sonrisa no cabía en su rostro cuando lo vio, se veía tan guapo, recién afeitado y sabía que se había vestido para ella.

Cuando estuvo junto a él, Effie lo agarro por la corbata, le acomodó el nudo, no podía evitarlo, lo había hecho por años y él siempre se la ponía chueca, Haymitch solo rodó los ojos y le sonrió.

―Señor Abernathy, se ve muy sexy esta tarde, no puedo esperar a quitarte el traje ― dijo ella, mientras le sacudía pelusas invisibles del saco con una sonrisa coqueta.

―Y tú sabes lo que ese vestido provoca en mí, pero tendrás que esperar, preparé algo para ti y tú sabes que no soy muy bueno con esto ― le dijo él y ella notó cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

Haymitch le ofreció el brazo y la dirigió hacia la puerta del patio; cuando salieron Effie quedó sin palabras, todo estaba arreglado con flores de colores y velas, y en medio había una mesa completamente vestida para una cena.

Effie se quedó sin palabras, trato decir algo, pero no pudo, y los ojos se le cristalizaron de la emoción.

―Si hubiera sabido que esto por fin te iba a dejar muda, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho cariño ― le dijo Haymitch en tono de broma y ella solo acertó a darle un golpe cariñoso en el brazo.

―Todo es hermoso Haymitch, muchas gracias ― le dijo ella depositando un pequeño beso en los labios antes de tomar asiento en la mesa.

―No lo hice todo yo solo, los chicos me ayudaron un poco― le dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

Y de pronto apareció Peeta haciendo el papel de mesero ofreciéndoles algo de beber, él y Katniss sirvieron la cena y estuvieron atentos a lo que necesitara la pareja.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y fueron retirados los platos, Haymitch tomó su mano.

―Effie, sé que no soy la persona más fácil y más abierta del mundo, así que solo voy a decir esto una vez―Haymitch dibujaba círculos con su pulgar sobre la mano de ella y viéndola a los ojos continuó― la primera vez que te vi pensé que eras la persona más irritante del mundo, y que no iba a poder soportar mucho a tú lado, pero pronto me demostraste que eras alguien especial a quién valía la pena conservar y mantener cerca. Tú no solo te preocupabas por mí, sino que trajiste esperanza a mi vida, tú me salvaste cariño; por muchos años creí que jamás podría ser feliz, pero te tengo a mi lado y esa es toda la felicidad que necesito; y sé que soy un hombre muy egoísta, porque te necesitaba conmigo y te obligué a firmar el certificado de matrimonio, sin haberte consultado antes mis planes― le dijo él mientras le ayudaba a limpiarse las lágrimas que desde que había empezado a hablar ella había estado derramando.

―No pensé que fueras a llorar tanto princesa, de haber sabido no hubiera dicho nada ―bromeó él.

―No seas ridículo, por favor continua― le dijo ella entre risas y lágrimas.

―Sé que esta no es la vida de lujo a la que estabas acostumbrada, y siento no poder igualar todas las comodidades que tenías en el Capitolio, así que quiero compensarte un poco―Haymitch sacó una pequeña caja del interior de su saco y se hincó en una rodilla junto a la silla de Effie.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

Mostrándole un anillo con un raro diamante rosa le preguntó ―Effie Trinket, o debo decir Effie Abernathy ¿quieres ser mi esposa de nuevo?, aunque ya estamos casados legalmente, aquí en el doce no se siente una pareja casada hasta que celebran el tueste…

Effie se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo por el cuello y quedando también de rodillas junto a él:

― ¡Sí! ¡sí! ¡sí! ― y separándose un poco de él, lo besó apasionadamente. Después vio como él tomó su mano izquierda y retiró la argolla de matrimonio, le colocó el anillo de diamante y volvió a poner la argolla que había pertenecido a su madre.

Haymitch la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la condujo al interior de la casa, y se dirigió a la chimenea, la cual estaba ya encendida y frente a ella se encontraba una bandeja con un pan especial que había horneado Peeta y dos pinzas. Se hincaron frente a la chimenea y él tomó el pan y le dijo a ella que lo sostuviera del otro lado de forma que entre los dos lo partieron, después tomo las pinzas y le dijo que lo sostuvieran un momento sobre el fuego; cuando el pan adquirió un tono más dorado lo retiraron.

―Te amo Effie, y aunque sabes lo difícil que es para mí pronunciar estas palabras, quiero que sepas que te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo como jamás amé a nadie más― y él le acercó el pan a los labios para que ella le diera un mordisco.

Las lágrimas habían vuelto a aparecer en el rostro de Effie, escucharlo decir esas palabras era lo mejor que le había podido pasar en toda su vida. Por fin él le había dicho que la amaba y más que a nadie, por fin ella podía enterrar el fantasma de la exnovia muerta con la que creía tendría que competir durante toda la vida por su amor.

―Te amo Haymitch, te amo más que a nada en esta vida y renunciaría mil y un veces más a todo lo que tenía por esta vida a tu lado ― y ahora fue turno de él de morder el pan.

Haymitch la agarró de la cintura y la pegó a él para besarla.

―Te amo señor Abernathy ― le susurró ella mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

―Te amo señora Abernathy.

FIN

* * *

 _Ok Haymitch al final quedó algo OOC, pero siento que él siempre se protegió de no amar a nadie más para que el Capitolio no pudiera quitárselo de nuevo o usarlo en su contra, quién sabe quizás al final ya cuando no habían Juegos ni Snow, finalmente se permitió amar más libremente, poder expresar sus sentimientos._

 _Agradeceré mucho sus reviews_

 _También los invito a leer mi otra historia El mentor y la escolta que lo amó, que abarca la historia desde que Haymitch y Effie se conocieron hasta post MJ._


End file.
